


New Son

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Markus knew he was different from other children but he never knew why until the day he saw his father get murdered as he realizes he's not as human as he thought he was.





	New Son

Markus liked to read. He read everything he could and when his dad owned hundreds of books he never grew bored. He liked paint to but he wasn't really that good at it despite what his dad said. The young boy knew it was just him being nice but that didn't stop his hobby. Despite having everything he could ever want the young boy couldn't help but want to go outside and see the world. Ever since the accident that caused his amnesia Markus' father head been worried about his son, afraid that something we would happen prompting him to keep Markus inside at all times, away from the rest of the world.

Markus wanted friends but the only two people he ever saw were his dad and his dad's friends Elijah but nobody his age. Markus had done the math and he had to be at least fourteen now but he still looked like he was nine. His father just brushed off his questions saying he'd hit his growth spurt eventually. His dad did this a lot. But Markus always listened to his father and instead settled for sitting on a chair by his bedroom window and watching the people and cars pass by underneath him. 

It was early in the morning as Markus did this, still wearing his pajamas when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" The child said getting up from his chair as their assistant android, Lloyd, came in with a smile.

"Good morning Markus, your father is already downstairs waiting for you."

"I'll be down in a minute!" The android nodded, closing the door behind him as Markus dug through his dresser, pulling out pants and a shirt before running down the stairs to see his father waiting for his at the table, eating his eggs. "Morning," he took a seat next to his dad who smiled at him.

"Morning Markus, did you sleep alright last night?"

"I guess but I had a weird dream last night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it had a talking cat in it. Could they make an android cat that can talk?" Carl chuckled at his son setting down his fork.

"Well it's probably possible, you should ask Elijah when he comes over tomorrow." Pushing the plate aside Carl turned to Lloyd with a nod, "let's go to the studio." Markus got off his chair following his father.

"Are you excited for the gallery opening tonight?" Markus asked causing Carl to scoff.

"Oh please, I'm never excited for these parties. Too many idiots."

"That's not nice."

"But it's true." Markus laughed slightly when he hesitated beside asking how question.

"Maybe...I could go with you?" Markus asked causing Carl to gesture for Lloyd to stop moving the chair before he was turned to see his son.

"Markus, you know you can't go outside."

"Please? It's just for one night, I'll be good! I promise!"

"It doesn't matter how good you'll be, we don't know what could happen."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Carl clutched his chair tightly as Markus backed down.

"Markus, I know it's lonely here but I don't want you to get hurt. Bad things happen when you leave the house."

"But-"

"No!" Carl snapped making Markus flinch. The older man's face softened when he saw that. "I'm sorry Markus, I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"It's okay Dad. You're probably right." Carl wheeled closer to Markus for a hug making the young boy smile. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." They pulled away and rained their trek to the studio, Markus trailing behind slightly.


End file.
